


How to return home

by Kroolea



Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cancer, Character Death, Cobb's dad is an asshole, Fluff, Homophobia, Issa-Or is so sweet, M/M, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: "Dad's not doing well, he's sick. My aunt doesn't think he'll make it to the end of summer." Cobb explains nervously. He doesn't want to go back home, but it's his dad and Cobb can't find it in himself to hate the man who raised him. "I'm his only child.""I'm coming with you."
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	How to return home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> If you havent read rhe other parts in this series I'm afraid this wont make much sense, so please read "such a wreck but ain't love wreck-less" which will clear some things up
> 
> I decided to make Issa-Or Cobb's aunt bc I needed a character lmao

"I'm going back home for a while." Cobb says softly one night as they are cuddling in bed.

Din doesn't say anything for such a long time that Cobb is worried he is angry. Finally he sighs. "Why?"

It's been years since Cobb was even in touch with his family, Din is confused as to why now.

"Dad's not doing well, he's sick. My aunt doesn't think he'll make it to the end of summer." Cobb explains nervously. He doesn't _want_ to go back home, but it's his dad and Cobb can't find it in himself to hate the man who raised him. "I'm his only child."

"I'm coming with you." Din sounds so sure of himself. Cobb shakes his head.

"I won't ask you to do that. He... He can be an awful person." Cobb intertwines their hands. "Stay here with Grogu."

"I want to come." Din insists. He sits up a little. "I don't give a shit about your dad. But you're going to need all the support you can get."

"Most of my family is homophobic." Cobb admits. Din's face is set in a stubborn look.

"I'm coming. When do you want to leave?" Din squeezes his hand. "I want to be able to support you how ever I can." 

Cobb swallows thickly. "Thank you." Din is so selfless, Cobb knows he heard the awful things his father has said about him.

"When do you want to leave?" I haven't taken a day off work for years. I can call off for as long as you need. Cara can housesit if we need her to."

"Probably soon, three days?" Cobb sighs. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"We'll be gone." Din corrects. He pulls out his phone and begins typing something. A few minutes later he looks up. "I can get a month off. Is that enough?"

Cobb nods. "Probably."

"Okay good. What do we need to bring? Clothes of course. And some things for Grogu. Will we need to book a hotel?"

Cobb leans his head back and stares at the ceiling. "I don't know, Din." He's tired and wants to sleep just to ignore his problems. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

Din seems sated by the response and flicks off the lamp by the bed. "Alright."

Cobb falls into a restless sleep.

The next few days go by in a blur of anxiety and confusion. Din somehow gets in touch with Cobb's aunt and has made all the arrangements with her. Cobb is pleased to find that she seems to like his boyfriend.

They leave New York before the sun rises, armed with a cooler of energy drinks and coffee. Din buckles a still-sleeping Grogu in and sits in the driver's seat. They agreed that Din would drive for a while until they got closer, then Cobb would take over.

Din plays music softly as he drives in the cool morning. Cobb falls asleep within ten minutes and Din finds himself glancing over at the other man.

Cobb was so kind. Din wouldn't be able to go back to any of his foster families if they needed him.

Then again, he guesses that it's different when it's your own flesh and blood. He wouldn't know for certain.

The 26 hours in the car pass quickly. They decided to save money by not staying at a hotel overnight, opting to sleep while the other drives. By the time Din sees the sign for Gruene, Texas, he's just waking up.

He stares. All the times he's joked about Cobb being from Yeehawville aren't that far off.

Cobb's face is pained as he drives down the streets Din knows he grew up. They reach a large house at the end of the driveway and Din grabs Cobb's hand, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"It's alright."

"I thought I'd never see it again." Cobb admits. Din knows about the hours he spent mourning this home and this town. His father had been insistent that he never show back up.

Here they were.

Din unbuckles Grogu and hushes the small boy. Grogu is looking around, eyes wide.

Cobb knocks on the door awkwardly, fiddling with his hands.

The door swings open and a woman Din is pretty sure is Issa, Cobb's aunt. His suspicions are correct because she smiles at them and hugs both of them.

"Welcome, welcome. It's nice to finally meet you, Din." She looks at Grogu and grins. "Hello, little one. You must be Gregorio."

Grogu waves and nods.

"Come on in, it's hotter than the hinges on the gates of Hades." She ushers them inside. Din chuckles at the metaphor and shuts the door behind him.

Pictures line the hallway, Din can see at least ten of just little Cobb. He has to admit, Cobb was absolutely adorable, his big blue eyes and beach blond hair

Cobb frowns at the pictures. Din grabs his hand and tries not to be hurt when Cobb pulls his hand away and wraps his arms around himself.

Issa takes them upstairs. "Y'all can stay in Cobb's old room. Will that do?" She addresses Cobb for the first. Cobb nods silently.

She pauses outside the door. "Your dad got real mad, he destroyed almost everything in here. I cleaned up what I could." She says softly. Cobb shrugs.

She opens the door and Cobb lets out a gasp. "Oh. Wow." He looks around. "This is the cleanest this room has been in years." He tries to joke, his joke falls on deaf ears, he looks panicked and trapped.

Issa exchanges a glance with Din. "I'll get you when it's suppertime."

Din smiles gratefully. "Thank you, Issa. For everything."

"Of course, hon. Holler if ya need anything." She shuts the door gently. Din sets Grogu on the bed and grabs Cobb's hands.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." He says gently. Cobb breathes quickly.

"We shouldn't have come. We should have-"

"Cobb, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"We should have just told them-"

"Jacobb Vanth. What's wrong?"

Cobb gasps. It's very rare that Din calls him by his name seriously, it's said in jest but never in a serious moment.

"Everything's gone. It's not the same. I want to go home." Cobb looks like a trapped animal. His eyes are terror-filled. Din is beginning to realize how much of a trigger this whole situation is.

"Let's rest for a while. We've been in the car for over a day." Din makes Cobb sit on the bed. Grogu giggles at Cobb, crawling toward the man. Din grabs him. "Not now, Grogu. Dada needs to sleep." He claps a hand over his mouth, he didn't mean to say that. He's been meaning to speak to Cobb about starting to get Grogu to call him dad or some variation.

Cobb is so mentally exhausted he doesn't acknowledge Din's slip up.

Unfortunately for Din, Grogu does.

"Dada!" He exclaims, delighted. Din covers his mouth quickly.

"Shhh. Let him sleep." Din picks up the toddler and carries him downstairs. Issa is in the kitchen.

"Is he alright? I'm really sorry, I didn't even think about the room." She twists her hands on her apron.

"He's alright." Din says, Cobb is not in fact okay, but Issa doesn't need to know that right now. "He's been driving for the last six hours so he's getting some sleep."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank the lord. Would you like a snack? I got some leftover hushpuppies from dinner last night. I can pull out something else if you'd rather."

"Grogu loves whenever Cobb makes hushpuppies. He'd probably love some."

"Hushies!" Grogu exclaims, clapping his hands together.

Issa warms the food in the microwave. Din likes her, she's warm and motherly.

"There ya go."

Grogu takes a bite and beams. "Like dada's!"

Din's face pales. He made one mistake and will never live it down.

"Dada?" A grin spreads across Issa's face. "Is our little Jacobb a dad now?"

Din wants to sink into the floor. There was no getting out of this. "Grogu calls Cobb that, Cobb doesn't really know yet."

Issa nods. "That's sweet. That boy always wanted to settle down and have kids." She glances out the window.

Did he? Din wonders. Cobb hadn't said much about settling down and starting a family. Maybe Cobb had since changed his mind?

Grogu eats and wants to play in the yard. Issa smiles and allows the boy to go in the yard. She and Din sit on the porch swing watching the little boy run around.

"Wait here." She says, she gets up and returns a moment later with a thick book. "Cobb isn't here to defend himself." She laughs and opens it.

They look over the perfectly scrapbooked pictures. Din holds a finger over a picture of Cobb and his mother. His mother is beautiful, he looks like her, with his brilliant blond hair and blue eyes.

"What happened?" Din asks. Cobb has never spoken of his mother, even when Din begged.

"There was a car wreck. Cobb couldn't've been more than seven. He was with her." Issa sighs. "I moved in afterward. Tom was pretty broken up about it."

Din doesn't have much time to dwell on the new information because Issa is flipping the page and showing him pictures of Cobb's sixth birthday.

Din doesn't know how long they sit there, but Cobb comes out after a while and sits beside Din. He looks better, his skin isn't pale and his eyes aren't glazed over.

"Issa, these are embarrassing." He buries his face into Din's shoulder.

Grogu seems to notice his father's boyfriend is up and about.

"Dada!"

Din sighs and resigns himself to having to explain this situation. Cobb picks up and smiles.

"Your dad is right here." He hands Grogu to Din and Din naively believes for one brief moment that Cobb didn't notice.

Grogu frowns. "Dada!" He holds his hands out to Cobb.

Cobb looks so confused that both Din and Issa have to stifle their laughter. Issa stands up and pats Din's shoulder.

"I'll let you two be." She murmurs.

"That's your dad." Cobb insists.

"No. Papa!" Grogu points to Din. "Dada." He points to Cobb.

Cobb's has drops. "I-" He glances at Din. "This is your doing."

"Not on purpose, it slipped out." Din admits. Cobb laughs.

"I'm a dad."

"If you want to be. I've been meaning to ask you."

"I would be honored." Cobb says seriously. He hugs Grogu tightly. "I love you both."

"Love you too." Din replies.

\---

Cobb's dad gets home and the mood immediately sombers. Dinner that evening is... difficult. Cobb's father complains about the nurses and doctors the entire time.

"Would you shut up?" Cobb finally snaps. He flings his fork down. "They are trying to save your life."

"Why are you here? I told you never to come back." His tone is angry. Din bites his lip and considers taking Din and Grogu and leaving.

"Tom..." Issa places her hand on his hand. "I told him to come back home."

Tom is silent but Din doesn't miss the glare he sends their way.

Cobb doesn't eat anything else that meal. He pushes his food around until it's cold.

"I'll help you clean." Din offers Issa.

"Thank you, Din. Tom, this is Din."

Tom doesn't look at him but Din is fine with that.

Issa sighs. "Cobb can help you to your room."

Cobb opens his mouth to protest and shuts it with an audible snap. "Of course."

Din helps Issa clear the table, Grogu wanders around the kitchen, trying to avoid being stepped on.

"Thank you, you are a dear." She sighs. "Are y'all gonna head up to bed? You've had a long day."

He nods. "We will. Thank you for everything so far."

She gives him a tight smile. "Of course. You're family now."

Din isn't quiet sure he wants to be family. But he doesn't argue.

\---

The next morning, Issa and Cobb leave to go shopping. Din is stuck at the house with Grogu and Tom.

Grogu is eating breakfast when Tom comes downstairs. He is pale and leaning heavily on a cane.

"Where's Issa?" He asks.

Din raises a brow. "She and Cobb went shopping."

Tom mumbles something and makes himself a cup of coffee. His hands are shaky so Din stands and carries the mug to the table for him.

"Where's the newspaper?" Din looks around and sees it on the counter. He hands it to Cobb's father silently. The dining room is awkward, silent except for Grogu's occasional toddler garbles.

"What's your boy's name?" Tom asks suddenly. Din looks up.

"Gregorio. We call him Grogu." Din answers calmly, he doesn't want to talk to this man but he also isn't going to be rude.

"Odd name." Tom notes.

"My friend's daughter was young when she met him, she couldn't quite say Gregorio." Din explains.

"His mother?" Tom is setting the newspaper down.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"He's adopted. I found him at an abandoned construction sight." Din answers lamely. There was a much lobger backstory than that but this version would have to do.

"Ah. Being a single dad isn't much fun. It's lonely."

"I'm not alone. I have Cobb." Din doesn't know why he says that, Tom's eyes narrow and he picks up the newspaper.

"Of course." Tom says sarcastically. "Because Jacobb is so responsible."

The moment Grogu finishes eating Din picks him up and carries him outside to play on the porch. Cobb gets home a few minutes later and sits beside Din on the steps.

"Dad didn't do anything when we were gone, right?"

"No, no. We talked for a bit." Din answers. Grogu is chasing a toad around the yard, squealing as it hops away right as he bends over to grab it.

"Did he say anything?" Cobb asks.

"No. Just asked about Grogu." Din doesn't see the point in telling Cobb what his father said about him.

"Oh." Cobb almost seems disappointed.

"Does Issa know how long it will be?" Din asks. He can tell the old man isn't doing well.

"Maybe two weeks." Cobb answers lightly, like he's speaking of the weather and not of his father's death. Din wraps an arm around Cobb as they watch Grogu play.

They sit out there for a while, Din loses track of time. Eventually Cobb stands and hesitantly looks toward the door. "I'm gonna go talk with him. You can stay out here."

But the sun is rising high in the sky and Din doesn't want Grogu getting sun poisoning so he calls the little boy in and follows Cobb to the living room.

Grogu sits on the floor at Din and Cobb's feet looking through a book.

Cobb's father is looking out the window, seemingly ignoring them.

"What did you do with the farm?" Cobb asks when the silence becomes unbearable. Tom looks over at them, meeting eyes with his son.

"I sold it. Didn't have anyone to pass it on to."

Din can feel the Cobb's body tenses. "Who bought it?" Cobb's voice is light.

"The Murrays. They have a bunch of kids and I knew it would be in capable hands."

Cobb nods. "How many do they got now?" 

Tom thinks about it. "I dunno. Issa," he calls, turning to the porch where Issa is tending to the flowers. "How many young'uns do they Murrays have?"

Issa snorts and counts on her fingers. "I reckon about eleven. Twelve countin' the new one they adopted. She's pregnant again, announced it at church last week."

Din's eyes widen. "Thirteen kids?"

Cobb and Tom shrug at the same time.

"Their oldest is a little younger than me. So they ain't all living at home." He explains. Din is suddenly hyperaware of how much stronger Cobb's accent has become since returning. He smiles a little at it as Cobb and Tom continue to chat about the farm and such.

"There's sandwich stuff in the kitchen if y'all wanna eat lunch!" Issa calls.

"Alrighty. You want some food, dad?" Cobb asks. His father shakes his head.

"Nah."

Cobb frowns. "You gotta eat."

Tom shakes his head. "Ain't hungry."

"What about some broth?" Din interjects before another argument can break out. When Tom doesn't answer, Cobb rolls his eyes and grabs Grogu, taking him to the kitchen.

"Mr. Vanth, would you like a little bit of broth? I noticed you didn't eat anything at breakfasr either." Din keeps his voice soft. He remembers when one of his foster families had to care for an ailing mother. How gentle and calm they had been.

Din thinks she had been dying of cancer or something too, she was about this weary and shaky as well. He doesn't really remember much about that family, they were good to him and Din genuinely enjoyed them. They moved away and Din's asshole of a social worker wouldn't let him leave the state. Sometimes, Din wonders if he'd be able to find them and thank them for everything.

Tom's answer interrupts his thoughts. "Sure."

Din gives him a smile as he turns to the kitchen. Cobb is angrily making Grogu lunch and Din shuts the kitchen door behind him.

"You need to calm down." Din hisses. Cobb huffs.

"That farm was supposed to be mine." Cobb growls, he throws down the knife he is holding on the counter. "He sold it because he's a homophobic asshole."

"I get it, but you aren't being fair. He's dying, Cobb."

"You don't get it. You never will. You never had anything like this." Cobb snaps. Din takes a step like he's been slapped.

Panic crosses Cobb's face. "Shit. Din, I didn't mean that."

Din glares at Cobb. "You did." He pulls out some broth and wants it on the stove. He brings it to Tom and gives them a thin smile.

"I'm taking Grogu out. I'll be back tonight." He tells them. Cobb looks miserable but nods.

"Have fun, honey. Call us when you're on your way home." Issa says, she hands Din Grogu's shoes.

"Thanks." Din says, walking out the door.

Din feels a little guilty just abandoning Cobb. But he's seething and the last thing he wants is to argue with Cobb.

Grogu seems unaware of his father's anger and looks out the window, talking to himself.

The zoo is small, Din and Grogu spend the entire day there, only leaving because it's getting dark. Din learns that Grogu's new favorite animal is frogs and toads, not that Din knows the difference. 

Din calls Cobb, there's no answer so he calls Issa.

"Hey, Din. We were wondering when you'd be coming back." She greets.

"Yeah, Grogu got distracted by the frogs." Din chuckles, Issa squeals.

"That's adorable."

"We ate so you don't have to save us any food." Din says, besides, Grogu is asleep in his carseat. Keeping up with Din's long strides was apparently exhausting.

"Alright. We'll see you soon."

Din hangs up, he doesn't really want to go back to the house. This trip has been more stressful than anticipated.

He and Cobb need to go on a date, relax. Maybe he'll ask Issa to watch Grogu tomorrow.

They arrive to a quiet house. Cobb isn't in sight and Tom is probably asleep. He has a bunch of appointments tomorrow.

Issa is sitting in the living room. She smiles at them. "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Where's Cobb?" Din asks. Issa gives him a small smile.

"He's upstairs. He and his dad had a good conversation."

Curious, Din sits across from her. "About what?"

Issa shrugs. "I guess about what happened. I didn't want to eavesdrop. You could ask Cobb."

Din nods. He stands, wincing as his knee pops as he walks up the stairs.

Cobb is sitting on tbe floor going through boxes, Din sets Grogu down on the cot in the corner and sits beside Cobb on the floor.

They don't say anything. Just sit.

"I'm sorry." Din says at last. "I know your dad really hurt you in the past. It was callous of me to act like you should forgive and forget. It never works like that."

Cobb puts his head on Din's shoulder. "I didn't mean to say what I said." He intertwines their hands.

"It hurt." Din admits, Cobb winces. "Just because I grew up in several households doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"I know. You're not stupid, you're so smart and brave." Cobb lifts his head so that he's looking at Din in the eyes. "I was so angry. I forgot who was on my side."

Din kisses him. "I forgive you." He mumbles, pressing their foreheads together.

\---

Tom isn't doing well, after three days, Issa and Cobb decide to put him of hospice. The nurse that visits them is kind and seems to understand the complications of Cobb's relationship with his father.

One Friday evening, Cobb and Issa go out for the evening, Din opts to stay home with Tom. He sits in the man's bedroom, reading softly to Grogu.

"You're a good man, Din." Tom says, obviously listening to Din do silly voices for Grogu.

Din looks up. "Thank you."

"I still don't really support the gays." Tom starts, Don frowns. "But... I'm glad Cobb has you." Din knows it goes against the man believes in to say that.

"I'm glad you approve. Cobb means the world to me."

Din thinks for a moment, he's been thinking about this for a while. "I want to ask him to marry me."

Tom smiles and relief floods through Din's body. "I think..." He takes a deep breath. "I think Cobb would like that."

Din feels a grin spread across his face easily. "I think so too." Din continues to read to Grogu. Tom listens until Din can tell he's exhausted. Din bids him goodnight and tucks Grogu into bed upstairs. He waits for Cobb and Issa to return.

\---

Cobb's dad dies the next day. He is surrounded by Cobb and Issa. The hospice nurse and Din sit outside on the porch while they say their goodbyes.

Grogu is unaware of the mood. He opts to chase around fireflies.

Cobb joins them after a while. "He said he was proud of me." He says softly. Din smiles.

"I'm glad. You deserved to hear it."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep Tom a mildly dislikable because he's an asshole in my other story bur also like, people can change even if it's just for one person


End file.
